Subway Stalkers
by cranberrystarlet
Summary: A Rod and Nicky fanfic. I promise no R/N slash well maybe a little innocent stuff but hey AVENUE Q BELONGS TO MARX AND LOPEZ AND I OWN NOTHING. EXCEPT THE STORY. THATS MINE :
1. Chapter 1

Avenue q fan fiction.

Chapter 1

Rod awoke with a start. The sunlight streamed in through the window. He fumbled for his glasses on his bed side table. _Half s_ix? He really was awake early – for a Sunday. No work today. "Shit," he muttered under his breath. _I could have slept in, that's what I really need. Sleep._ Rod pushed back the sheets and slid out of bed. He stood on the floor and yawned, one of those yawns which forced his rectangular head backwards and he thin, angular shoulders to kiss his ears.

Now I'm awake I might as well get up. He could shake Nicky. No that would be selfish, he needed his long lie-ins so he could stay up late into the night, unlike Rod who would work until stupid-o'clock and night and be awake at stupid-o'clock next morning. Except Sundays. Sundays he could spend a day with Nicky- his best friend and lazy good for nothing lodger who did nothing bu...

He looked over, resisting a strange urge to stroke the side of Nicky's green, rounded face. His black hair splayed out behind him in strange and un-untangleable knots for even the nimblest of fingers. Rod smiled. _He's pretty when he sleeps. _His sparkling eyes were closed, but a playful smile sat on his lips.

Rod sighed. He was so different to Nicky. So cold, so uptight, so ashamed of who he was he would rather hide behind his clean-cut appearance and his high-ranking job. Nicky was so comfortable with his no-job, childlike demeanor he was okay with being himself.

Rod, sitting at the breakfast table, opened his laptop. It was too early to get dressed as the old pipes would wake everyone on avenues A through Z up. Gary Coleman – the washed up child star and superintendent of Avenue Q – should have fixed them really. He opened his laptop.

_27 emails? In 12 hours?Thank you Trekkie_, Rod cursed inwardly. The recycle bin soon began to fill up with messages telling him to "go to this website" and general porn from the hairiest monster in Alphabet City. 2 emails from Brian asked how everyone was doing back at Avenue Q and if a list of horrific jokes if they were funny._ No. No they're crap! _Rod thought as he typed back, gushing about how good they were.

_Oh Gary! How I love you._ He thought sarcastically as he opened a new email advertising a list of dating sites. "DatingDirect", "" and many others soon filled up the screen. _Great_. Rod has been single for just over a month now, having dumped Ricky for his shameless flirting with every man he laid his eyes on.

Rod exhaled deeply. _Breakfast_. The linoleum was cold against his bare feet – he had imposed a strict rule of no shoes past the hall and his slippers had gone missing. _Eggs_. He stuck his hand in the fridge. _No... butter.....jam....eggs yes! _

He flopped in the chair at the table and slowly munched through his omelet, chewing each bite 25 times. His thoughts gradually drifted back to Nicky. They hadn't been spending much time together recently, as Rod spent an inordinate amount of time at work trying to help the economics crisis and the wall street crash. To be honest, he did so much overtime he would sleep in his office and if ever he was at home he would be in such a foul mood, his angers would be forced onto Nicky. He checked the wall clock – 7:30am. Reasonable.

He quickly showered and got dressed. Nicky must have been a heavier sleeper than he thought, he hadn't even rolled over. Black trousers and a white collared shirt – rolled up to the sleeves as it was a weekend – and a purple tie later, Rod was dressed. His fiery orange hair stuck up randomly, as Nicky's did if it got brushed. Rod combed through it with a handful of gel and pushed it into the usual quiff.

_8o'clock. Perfect._

"Nicky?" Rod shuffled over to the side of his bed and called out as softly as his nasal voice would let him, "you wake?"

"No. Mmmnnphfm go way its too early"

"It's 8o'clock."

"AM?"

"No PM wha'd'ya think?" Rod snapped.

"Theres two 8o'clocks in a day?"

"Yes Nicky there is. Y'know some of us are awake and working be-" Rod's voice became higher than it would seem possible for a man's voice to go.

Nicky sat up and raised his hand to stop the oncoming lecture. "Buddy, it was a joke."

"Hmpf. Give it to Brian. He'd love it."

"Soooo," Nicky asked, "Why the wake up call?" His low voice cracked as it so often did when he woke up.

"Well it's my day off and I thought we could erm"

"Day off?"

"Yeah I know! Erm laugh at people on the subway"

"But you hate that?"

Rod shrugged.

"Ooh I know what you're doing!" Nicky accused.

"You do?" Rod voice came out as a shivery squeak. He didn't know what he was doing himself.

"Yeah. You're gonna make Ricky think you've moved on! You know he takes the tube at 9:30."

"WHAT? HOW? UH?"

"You're gonna make him think your seeing me!" Nicky smiley lopsidedly.

Rod crossed his arms over his chest and faced away. "I just wanted to hang out."

"Awww buddy I'm sorry." Nicky leaped out of bed and pulled Rod's hands apart.

"Hmpf"

"Soooo. Subway it is!" Nicky smiled, "Oh and Rod, buddy y'know I would've gone with you even if that was the reason. I hate that Ricky twat!"

"Can I have my hands back now please?" Rod blushed scarlet and stumbled out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The scarlet flash across Rod's face faded as he poured boiling water over the instant coffee. Milk and two sugars for Nicky, strong black for himself. He slugged the boiling liquid quickly in an attempt to wake up. Nicky appeared in the doorway.

"Nicky!Your hairs a bit..."

"Speak for yourself. Ooh is that coffee?" Nicky scratched the back of his head lazily.

Rod looked his messy flatmate up and down, with a curious look on his face.

"What?"

"Ever heard of an iron?"

"Yeah." he laughed, gagging on his drink.

"Ever used one?"

"No. Lets go."

"Don't you want breakfast?" Rod fussed.

"I'll get a burger in town." Nicky replied.

"Thats not breakfast is it."

"Meh."

Rod cupped his cold hands around his even colder face. "Nicky," he whined, "You've got to eat!" _No. _He mustn't fight today._ Friends today. Like we were before. _

"Subway awaits!" The friends shrugged on their jackets (Rod checking his hair in the hall mirror) and left the building.

The air was crisp and raw with an autumn scent of expectation. The cool breeze whipped at stray articles of clothing and attempted to part the trees and their few remaining leaves that they had so desperately clutched onto.

A small orange leaf fluttered down and Nicky reached out and captured it delicately in his large hands. "Look it matches!" he held it up to Rod's ginger hair, matching the colours perfectly.

Rod snatched it out of his hands angrily. "Look! It matches!" he held it to Nicky's bright nose.

"Erm y'know I don't think we can go a day without an argument can we bud?" Nicky scratched the back of his head, as often happened when he was nervous.

"I guess not," Rod rubbed his arm sheepishly.

The walk to the station must have taken at least 20 minutes, but it seemed like seconds as soon they were talking like the carefree college roomies they once were. They arrived at the gray, dirty old station at 9:20, according to the large white clock which hung centrally in the lobby.

The platform was even older and more decrepit than the room above. The once-white tiles barely clung to the muddy ceiling in various shades of gray. The metallic ticket barriers stood out in stark contrast, being new, clinical and shiny.

It was busier than would be thought of for a Sunday morning, where work should have been closed for the majority of people, but still there were men and women clad in suits of muted colours, clutching briefcases and mobile phones to their ears, all hurrying to get to work before the 10 am deadline.

So this is why Rod leaves so early, Nicky thought to himself looking around at the early morning commuters with their office jobs.

_I am so glad I leave early,_ Rod thought. A few hours in bed was a small price to pay not to get caught in this muddle of bags and shirts and suit jackets.

Nicky elbowed Rod hard in the stomach. "Look at that dude's nose!" He nodded in the direction of a stout man, with long, confident strides and a slight rounded face. His mousy-coloured hair fluffed out in strange patterns, creating the illusion of long and short layers. His eyes were small and careful; darting about the place: looking at everything but seeing nothing, and his mouth curved upwards in a small smile. The most prominent feature though (the one Nicky had picked up on) was his nose. It was undoubtedly large, and possibly once broken. It curved outwards, _like a beak_, Nicky thought to himself, collapsing into fits of giggles. "Oh my God, elephant!"

"NICKY!" Rod shushed.

"You wanted to do this y'know. Its fun, come on."

"I didn't know you'd be this loud!" Rod whined, "he might hear you!"

"Lighten up man," he laughed again and grabbed Rod's shaking arm, "this way!"

Rod groaned,_ why does he feel the need to drag me around? I'm not going to get lost down here!._ Although Rod did graciously allow himself to be pulled through the crowd.

"Rod?" a deep voice called through the crowd. "Nicky?" It asked surprised. The crowd moved apart revealing a muscular green figure. Rod and Nicky hastily looked down at their arms, Nicky's still holding Rod.

"Ricky?" Rod fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A large crowd gathered around Rod, who -if he could feel emotions in his fainted state- would have been so very glad he was not awake to witness this unwanted attention. Beside him, sat two men, their looks identical, apart from one was much more muscular and fanning Rod with his hand whist trying to disperse the crowd, whilst the other sat there laughing.

Rod slowly came around, and sat up. "Ricky? What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to work," he said slowly, with a hint of sarcasm.

"He means here you jerk, y'know," Nicky pointed at the floor next to Rod.

"Rod fainted!" He continued, in the same patronizing tone.

"I did?" Rod mumbled.

"Uhhuh, yeah buddy, pretty bad. You almost knocked "Big Nose Guy" over," Nicky laughed.

"Oh my god!I'm so sorry" Rod flushed scarlet, and noticed the group of people around him. He pulled himself up – with the help of his roommate.

"So, uh, what a reunion this is!" Ricky laughed nervously.

"Yeah. Uh um, hows it going?" Rod asked, feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

"Y'know the usual. New job, new house, new guy."

Rod looked down.

"What'd'ya say that for you prick!" Nicky stepped forward, fists clenched.

"Huh?" Ricky stepped back, surprised, as Nicky gestured towards Rod, who looked on the brink of tears.

"New guy?"

"What?" Ricky acted even more surprised than before, "I figured that he'd moved on."

"He's been distraught! Cried himself to sleep for 2 weeks! Moved on? Moved on – my ass! What ever gave you that impression?"

Rod walked away slowly, shaking. He sat on a bench a little way up the track, and pretended to read the week-old newspaper that had been left there, whist watching the animated scene proceed in front of him. Nicky's face was almost blue with the anger, and the crowd once watching the fainted Rod, now seemed to watch the impending fight with almost as much anticipation as he did.

"Well, I guessed that...."

Nicky tapped his foot impatiently.

"He's a nice guy, he must have found someone else."

Nicky raised an eyebrow.

"I though you and him were....." He trailed off.

"Were what?" he inquired.

Rod looked over his newspaper, the shouting had stopped, and they appeared to be talking normally again. _No fight had occurred_, Rod breathed a sigh of relief.

"You know."

"No I don't. You're gonna have to tell me!"

"Well together."

"And what gave you that impression?"

Rod returned to the newspaper momentarily and looked up again. Their conversation seemed more heated. _I'd better drag Nicky away before he gets hurt._ Rod knew that Nicky was no match for Ricky, who's muscles seemed almost unnatural. _Shit. Ricky's muscles. Must. Not. Think. Of. That. You're. Over. Him. _

"Nicky. You were holding his hand and I just thought that -"

"And even if that is what happened, what makes it your business?"

"He was my boyfriend."

"Yeah. WAS!"

"Fuck off before I actually hurt you!"

_Hmmm. They're getting very loud again. _Rod got up. "What's going on?"

"Nicky," he spat the word, "thinks he owns you."

"Yeah Rick. Course I do!"

"I think you should leave him alone," Rod scowled.

"Whatever you're yesterday's news." Ricky stalked off.


End file.
